


Shut Up and Hug Me

by QuirkyChick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyChick/pseuds/QuirkyChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are part of the same pack but that doesn't mean they like each other. Derek can't stand Stiles, and Stiles is afraid of Derek. So what's with all the cuddling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Scott Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by a prompt on the Teen Wolf Kink Meme on LJ. See end notes for the prompt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Characters are from MTV's show Teen Wolf.
> 
> English’s not my first language. Un-beta'ed fluffy fluff. First posted on FF.net: 7th May 2012.

**_Scott_ **

People think I’m a dummy.

Or at least a very oblivious guy. I’m not. I'm not just telling that because I’m offended. Because I don’t care. Seriously. People tend to underestimate the idiots (or the ones they think are idiot), which is actually pretty dumb of them. They will hide a secret, and often hide it pretty well, but around a guy like me? They will exchange glances heavy with meaning that give it all away because they think ' _Scott? Not a chance in hell he figures out something’s going on_ '. The truth is I am totally ok with that. It’s like they’re giving me some kind of extra power. I will catch those glances, those frowns, those aborted gestures, those whispered conversations they have when they think I am so engrossed in a TV show, a video game or my girlfriend, Allison, that I won’t notice.

They won’t be careful and guarded around me when they have a secret, and I like it that way. See, I’ve always been curious and observant, but since I’ve become a werewolf (because yeah, werewolves? Totally exist), it’s like I’m a walking lie and secret detector and it’s _awesome_.

But the Derek/Stiles situation? I’m baffled I’m the only one noticing. The thing is everybody thinks Derek can’t stand Stiles and that Stiles is scared shitless of Derek. And, well, it is true but that’s not all there is to it. I have to admit, for once, I don’t know what’s going on. I can feel my alpha’s annoyance, anger or fury (depending on the amount of Adderall/sugar/soda Stiles had that day, or how pissed off Derek already is) when Stiles is pushing his luck. I can smell my best friend’s fear when Derek is threatening him. I can sense the tension, I can see the violence.

Yet I can also see all the… cuddling. The nuzzling. The scenting. And it is confusing to say the least. Derek, the brooding, dark, alpha werewolf, and Stiles, the high school student with ADD, who can’t stand still and stay quiet, cuddle every occasion they have. And they are not hiding either, which is really weird because Derek might not be shy but he is the most secretive guy I know. He never offers explanations unless they are absolutely needed, he doesn’t show his feelings (except his anger), and never talks about his past or even what he does outside his alpha role. And Stiles, well he can’t keep a secret. No, that’s unfair. He’s been very good at keeping the whole supernatural secret; but he can’t keep a secret from his best friend; he tells me everything. But we had no talk about that, it’s like Stiles thinks there is nothing to say. They cuddle out in the open, like it’s the most natural thing ever.

And people don’t seem to notice. I can’t even say it’s because Derek and Stiles just do it on occasions when there could be a good reason for it, like after a bad encounter with other werewolves or that time Jackson almost killed Danny while trying to turn him. It’s not even that they only do it in Derek’s house during pack bonding sessions. No, they’re doing it _all the time_ , they’re doing it _everywhere_. The strangest thing is that I’m not even sure they realize they’re doing it.

It also changes absolutely nothing to their other interactions. Derek can’t seem to talk calmly to Stiles, he can’t stop shoving him into walls, and he stills growls and snarls at him on a very regular basis. And Stiles still talks about Derek like he is the most frustrating and annoying person ever. So yeah, it’s like an ‘I-hate-you-and-everything-you-stand-for-and-I-don’t-respect-you-in-the-least-and-I-don’t-approve-of-anything-you’re-doing-and-I’ll-gadly-never-see-you-again’ relationship but with _constant cuddling_.

Just now, I am sitting on Derek’s porch, drinking a soda and enjoying the nice weather, and I can’t help but look at them. Derek’s been under his Camaro for the last hour doing god-knows-what to try and fix it. At some point, Stiles who was probably bored out of his mind came and started talking to him about a book on werewolves he spotted in Derek’s basement. Derek was not listening so Stiles just chose to roll under the car too to catch his attention ( _Hey Sour Wolf, what cha doooing?_ ). Derek snarled at him and asked him to go away from his precious Camaro _(I. Will. Rip. Your. Throat. Out. Stiles. With my teeth. Slowly._ ) But Stiles just stayed and continued to talk. At some point, I don’t even know how, they got closer and even if Derek is still focused on the car, they are cuddling _again_. Stiles is pressed to Derek’s right side and Derek, while apparently ignoring him, stops at one point to breathe deeply in Stiles’ neck before getting back to the car. Stiles’ feet are moving restlessly so Derek decides to trap them under his right knee. Stiles’ left hand sometimes goes to brush Derek’s arm, almost unconsciously.

They come back from under the car twenty minutes later (and twenty minutes of intense cuddling between Derek and Stiles, in the middle of the day, under a car, doesn’t seem strange to anybody else in the pack apparently, but anyway) and Stiles has a dark patch of car oil or something on his cheek. He’s talking about ordering Chinese and I am not even sure Derek’s been listening to a single word he said in the last twenty minutes but he seems calmer somehow. Derek’s been sending off waves of annoyance all day (probably because of his car being damaged by hunters the day before) but he seems okay now, more centered, and Stiles seems less fidgety too.

“Hey babe, what are you looking at?” Allison asks me, a soft smile on her face.

“Nothing. Just… Yeah, nothing,” I answer, smiling too. Because yes, it is strange. Yes, I’m confused. I don’t know what they are doing. I don’t know why I seem to be the only one noticing the strange behavior. But because of that look of calm on Derek’s face and because of that slight smile Stiles got on his, I could never try to question or stop it. So, yeah, it’s really nothing.

 


	2. When the Girls Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback on the first chapter guys, you're awesome :)
> 
> Here's chapter 2!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Characters are from MTV's show Teen Wolf.
> 
> Un-beta'ed.

**_Allison & Lydia_ **

“I don’t know, Lydia, I think that blue dress was cute,” Allison says, going down the stairs of Derek’s house. The pack spent last night there and planned to stay all weekend as they did every two weeks. It's a tradition they instituted in order to talk about pack matters, to train, bond and enjoy spending down time with people who know who they really are, with no need for hiding a furry problem, a complicated home life, a bad temper or hyperactivity.

“Exactly. And cute is so not what I am going for, Al, you should know that by now.”

“Hum, yeah, fair enough. Where did he say you were going again?”

“To the Black Pearl. I never went there but… Why are you giggling? Seriously, Allison, I thought we were so over your giggling tendencies.” Lydia frowns, going into the living room to see if the others are up yet.

“No, I mean yes, sorry. It’s just that every time I hear that restaurant’s name, I can’t help but visualize pirates waiting on you.”

“Hot ones, like Johnny Depp? ‘Cuz I would be totally ok with that… Anyway, I just think they’re going for mysterious but yeah, I agree, the name could have been better. Why were you asking about the restaurant?”

“Just, is it the kind of restaurant you can go as your usual self?”

“Meaning?” Lydia asks, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

“Meaning: is it okay for you to go eat there while wearing your favorite dress for example? You know the one that almost had my nice neighbor, M. Werber, dying from a heart attack?”

“Oh, hon’, so naïve. That kind of dress is just what I am looking for, I want Jackson to want me so much he can’t think straight.” She smirks. “Let’s go grab something to eat, I am starving, last night training was exhausting.”

“Lydia, we did nothing but watch the boys train.”

“Exactly and I was shattered for them. What can I say? Empathy is a curse as much as it is a blessing,” she sighs as they enter the kitchen.

“I tell you Derek, you _have to_ watch Avengers, there’s no way you can be credible as alpha if you don’t like superheroes, I mean hello? Superheroes are alphas by definition. You could even take notes or something, you know, in the name of science and all!” Stiles’ voice insisted.

Lydia looks at Allison, confused. Allison shrugs and goes to look through the open window to check if the boys are in the yard. She shakes her head at Lydia when she can’t spot them.

“Stiles, I am not going to the movies with you. Don’t force me to repeat myself,” Derek’s stern voice answers.

“Dude, come on, there’s the Hulk in that movie!” Stiles adds, as if nobody could say no to a movie starring the Hulk. “Derek, don’t tell me you have no idea who the Hulk is. Oh my God! Bruce Banner? Huge growling green dude? Big anger-management issues? In a word, you in green, Sour Face. See, that growling and frowning thing you’re doing right now? So Hulk!”

Lydia stares at the kitchen table, where the voices seem to be coming from. She takes two seconds to wonder if she is still dreaming but then decides to go check for herself. She goes to the table and looks under the girly tablecloth Allison brought over a month ago to “ _put some joy in the room that is supposed to be the heart of every house_ ”. Under the table, Derek is sitting, holding a plate full of pancakes that Lydia recognizes as Stiles’ signature ones. Stiles is slouched half on top on the alpha, half on the kitchen floor, sipping from a glass of coke. _And who thought that letting Stiles have soda so early in the day was a good idea for the pack’s sanity?_

The boys look at her, unfazed. “Lydia, tell Derek that Avengers is one of the awesomest movies released this year! No, this decade!”

“One, awesomest is so not a word, Stiles. Two, give me that glass right now. Three, the hell?”

“What?” Stiles asks, confusion written all over his face. “You don’t like Avengers? I would have thought you were all over Thor. I mean a blond god, strong and handsome, with a stick as weapon, and family issues? Ring a bell? It’s so Jackson, it’s not even funny! Besides, I’m sorry but the black widow is your twin, girl. Red head, sexy as hell, with no conscience and the ability to manipulate people? Yep, sounds like you. How can you not like Avengers? Are you even human or just a very well designed robot put on Earth to plan world domination?”

“Stiles, just… God, can you pretend to be less annoying once in a while? How much Adderall did you take this morning? I was saying… What was I even saying?”

“I think you were subtly referring to the fact that Derek and Stiles seem to be… Err, cuddling on the kitchen floor at 9am while having breakfast and talking about superheroes,” Allison supplies, always helpful.

“Right, so I repeat: what the hell?”

“I… don’t know? I think I dropped my pop tart and I couldn’t find it, and it was the very last one and you know how I love those delicious treats made of…”

“Stiles, I am that close to choke you,” Lydia interrupts, showing two fingers almost pressed together.

“What is it with you people and my throat, seriously? Anyway, as I was saying, I lost my pop tart and I couldn’t find it so I asked wolf face here to see if he could smell it or something. He found it, it was under the table.”

“So you just decided to, what, stay under the table to have your breakfast?” Lydia asks, incredulous.

“Well, yeah I guess. Just… He went under the table to get it and I just finished preparing the pancakes so I gave them to him and he just started eating here like that, he looked ravenous so... Me, being nice and all, I didn’t wanna let him eat all alone so I grabbed my pop tart and some soda – by the way you are so giving me that glass back – and joined him, no biggie.”

“You are one strange little dude, Stiles. And Derek… Yeah, okay, you do know that you, eating on the floor, under the table, and growling, does _not_ help with the fact that I think all you werewolves as just big dogs, right? Right, stop that, I’ll just go start fixing some breakfast for Allison and I.”

“Hum, you guys can join us,” adds Allison with a tentative smile. Seeing the look on Derek’s face, she just says “Or you can totally stay like that, it’s cool. Do you want me to put back the table cloth like it was? Yes, no? I’ll just do it then. Anyway, bon appétit!”

Allison joins Lydia in front of the counter where she is making omelet. The two girls look at each other, confused but also a bit amused. Listening to Stiles’ babble, they start smiling. They still don’t get it, still have the feeling there might be cameras in the room, that all of it is a joke. But they also start to think of all those weird moments where Stiles and Derek seem to be stuck to each other. Now that they think of it, the two boys always seem to be in the same room, on the same couch, beside each other at the table during meetings and dinners… How blind have they been? They’re supposed to be the observant girls in the pack, what did they miss? What is that supposed to mean? They don’t know but from now on, they will no longer let things slide; they’ll be on the lookout.

“Come onnnn, you have to come with me! We’ll have fun; it’ll be awesome! It would also help with that insane murderer reputation you have going on! Kill two birds and all that jazz. Wait, we should stop using those sayings if we want people to stop being afraid of you. Not that you use many sayings with, you know, the three words you snarl each day but yeah. So will you come with me?”

“Stiles, you see that knife?”

“Ah, threatening me with a knife now? That’s new. Don’t know if it’s any better than the ‘ripping my throat out’ good ole threat but at least you’re trying, it’s nice! Anyway…”

“Stiles, what did I tell you about talking during my breakfast?” Derek growls.

“Wait, I know that one! It’s a big no-no. The rules are: I don’t talk to you when you’re having your breakfast, I don’t talk to you when you’re working on your car, I don’t talk to you when you’re driving, I don’t talk to you when you’re working out, and I don’t talk to you when you’re training Scott, Jackson and Danny.”

“I’m adding a new rule: don’t talk to me when I’m breathing.”

“Yeah, okay. Wait, what?”

Lydia and Allison snort and tune the conversation out, they already know that part. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. They have breakfast, talk more about the dress Lydia should buy for her dinner with Jackson, and admit they’d actually like to go see that Avengers movie. Allison thinks Scott is a bit like Captain America. Lydia thinks the only thing they have in common is the fact that they were nobodies until somebody came and changed what they fundamentally were, but she’s not saying that aloud; not because she’s getting softer but because it is actually nice to have a real friend, just like it’s nice to be part of a real family like the pack is. When they are done and they go to leave the kitchen, they see that Derek and Stiles went back to sleep, on the kitchen floor, Stiles plastered to Derek’s side, Derek’s nose buried in the teen’s short hair.

Yes, their life might be crazy weird but they wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I found a way to mention Avengers in a story about Teen Wolf that I wrote while wearing my Captain America t-shirt. I am such a dork :/
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading folks. Comments and kudos are golden! :)


	3. When Danny Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Characters are from MTV's show Teen Wolf.
> 
> Un-beta'ed.

**_Danny_ **

“Hey guys, have you seen Derek? I need to talk to him,” Danny asks the members of his pack scattered around the Alpha’s living room. Scott and Jackson are play-fighting on the carpet in front of the TV, Allison is reading a magazine in her favorite chair, sometimes taking the time to check on the boys to make sure the mock fight is not escalating into a real one, and Lydia is on the couch filing her nails and watching what looks like _The Losers_.

“Think I saw him heading to the back yard some time ago,” she answered, not really paying attention.

“Yeah, Stiles is there too,” Allison adds. She sends a knowing look to Lydia when the blond turns to her. Lydia slightly shakes her head, smirking, before going back to her movie.

Danny has no idea what’s going through their heads but you never know with girls. There is a reason Danny’s into boys. Well, more than one actually but it’s not the point. The tall boy goes into the kitchen, grabs an apple and goes out to the yard using the kitchen door. He then looks around, checking near Derek’s Camaro but he can’t see his two missing pack members. He comes closer to the trees that separate Derek’s property from the woods because lately Derek’s been shoving Stiles into trees more than into walls when the teen pisses him off. He doesn’t see them there either but when he turns to leave, he hears Derek’s voice.

“That’s why there’s only one alpha in a pack. Most people just think it’s a dominance and aggression thing but it’s not, or at least it’s not only that. Alphas are not only bosses or whatever, Stiles, they actually have a lot of responsibilities. It’s a full-time job and it…”

Danny can’t believe what he’s hearing. Not the part about alphas having a tough job and all, he knows it’s true; only Stiles is crazy enough to tease Derek about his 'alphaness' being a way to have fun getting control on everybody. No, Danny can’t believe he is hearing Derek uttering so many words in a row; it’s something that doesn’t happen a lot. Also, he’s wondering where they are but he has the feeling that… He simply looks up and yes, here they are. Derek is sitting on a tree branch, Stiles between his legs, sitting on the same branch, his back pressed against the Alpha’s front.

The conversation suddenly stops, probably because Derek smelled him or heard him arriving.

“Did you want something, Danny?” Asks Derek, in a calm voice, as if everything is normal, as if nothing is wrong with him sitting in a tree, stuck to a guy he keeps telling is the most annoying person ever and that he always shoves away and into things.

“Err… No. I mean yes. I wanted to ask you what I should do about Chris Argent. You know since I’m pretty sure he knows about me being turned and all… Also, I saw him this morning, he kinda cornered me again and I didn’t know what to do or how to react,” Danny says, frowning.

“Ah, yes, it’s something we really need to talk about. Actually, I think it’d be good to have that conversation with all the pack members present. We should just go into the living room and have it right now since you’re all here.”

He then proceeds to move, simply lifting Stiles – who squeaks in surprise but otherwise seems to trust Derek not to drop him, and when did that trust thing happen between them? Danny’s pretty sure he remembers that just yesterday Derek shoved Stiles into that same tree after the pack’s morning run because Stiles wouldn’t shut up about being tired and hungry and Alphas being huge pains in the ass no matter the time – manhandling him above the branch and signaling to Danny to get ready to receive the teen. Confused, the goalie just reaches and gets Stiles, gently dropping him to the ground. Derek, seemingly satisfied with that, just jumps and lands beside the two. After that, they all head towards the house, Derek leading them, Stiles in tow and keeping close to the Alpha, and Danny completely lost.

**_Allison_ **

Once in the living room, Derek just orders the teens to stop what they are doing and sit in a circle for an unplanned pack meeting. Nobody seems too bothered by it, especially because earlier, Stiles baked delicious cookies and just went to get them so that they could all munch on something while discussing the matters of Allison’s dad and his crew of hunters.

The girl always feels a bit ashamed when they talk about that in a pack meeting, because she loves her family but also strongly wishes they were all lawyers or doctors or whatever that didn’t involve hunting the man she loves and her second family. She also knows that one day, she might have to make a decision and choose, and it breaks her heart because deep down, she already knows there is no real choice and that Scott will always win no matter what. She tries to tell herself she has no control over that, Derek explained everything about that ‘mate’ thing and that it’s nature and fate all rolled up in one, and you can never win against those two things but still, it always stings a bit to know she could and probably will go against the people without whom she would not even be on this earth to start with. But she’s a strong girl and she’ll do whatever she has to do to protect her pack, because that’s what she’s supposed to do but more than that, because that’s what she wants and needs to do to be able to stay alive and sane.

Allison goes to sit beside Scott who looks at her with adoration and understanding in his eyes. She knows he gets what’s going through her head because he always does and it’s surprising and really nice to be with a guy that perceptive. She’s not used to that – her ex-boyfriends were all assholes – but she really appreciates it. He takes her hand and his thumb gently brushes her knuckles. She loves him so bad sometimes it feels like her heart might explode and she thinks she would be okay with that. She shakes herself out of her thoughts and looks around the room.

Jackson is sitting on the couch in front of them and he’s looking at Danny with a questioning expression on his face. The goalie just shrugs and tries to communicate what seems like a ‘can’t talk now, tell you later’ expression to his best friend. Jackson slowly nods and makes some room for his friend to sit beside him. Lydia is on his other side, her feet in his lap, still filing her nails. She seems like she doesn’t give a care in the world of what is happening around her but Allison and her, being the only girls in the pack, have been getting closer and closer to each other the past months and she can see the way she subtly glances at Danny and Jackson when the boys are not paying attention. Allison bets she already suspects what really happened before Danny, Derek and Stiles came to join them. She’s clever like that.

Once the teens are seated, Derek goes to the last couch and sits down. He then looks at Stiles with an eyebrow lifted and the quirky teen hurries and goes to sit beside him. Satisfied, Derek starts to talk and the meeting begins.

**_Danny_ **

He’s listening to Derek because he knows that pack meeting is happening mainly because of what he asked Derek so if he doesn’t listen, he knows he’ll be in trouble with his Alpha. Yet he can’t seem to shake the feeling that something is and has been going on under his nose for some time now. He’s wondering what he missed and how.

“So if those annoying Argents – sorry Allison, you know I don’t include you, no offense…”

“None taken,” she answers sincerely.

“Good. So if Chris Argent or one of his guys corners you and tries to rile you up, you do not react. I want you calm as a fucking Buddha, ok? I want you to keep a cold head and not provoke or attack them. I don’t want you to give them a reason to hurt you, are we clear? We might be werewolves, but we are not the fucking animals here, okay? We’re not doing anything bad, and people know us in town, and since the pack grew, they think we’re that strange but nice bunch, so now the hunters can’t just kill one of us without things being looked into, especially with the Sheriff’s son with us.” At that point, Derek just puts his left arm around Stiles’ shoulders, pulling the boy closer to his own body. Stiles just smiles at the room, bowing and saying “Thanks, thanks, I know.” Derek simply rolls his eyes and resumes talking.

Danny looks at his other pack mates but nobody really seems shocked by the weird attitude, Allison is even smiling at the two. He casts a glance at Jackson but he looks half-asleep, even if he’s listening, Danny can tell. His regard crosses Lydia’s who smirks at him, as if she knows what he’s thinking. His train of thoughts is stopped when Derek addresses him, a frown on his face.

“So that’s your answer, Danny. If you get in contact with Argent or another hunter, you discreetly text at least two of us, and you remain as calm and charming as ever. Got it?”

Danny quickly nods and it seems to mark the end of the meeting, Lydia gets up and asks Allison if she wants to go shopping with her, while Jackson says he’s got to meet his parents, and Scott goes to turn the TV on. Stiles stays on the couch to watch, and Derek doesn’t seem willing to move either. He just slouches a bit and the movement forces Stiles to follow. He doesn’t look like he minds though, even putting his leg on Derek’s and his head on the Alpha’s shoulder like it’s a perfectly normal occurrence. And hell, maybe it is now and Danny just never noticed before. After all, since their meeting, Derek and Stiles have always been in each other’s space, Stiles always pressed to Derek, always curious, always looking, wanting to learn more about werewolves, and Derek always threatening, looming, shoving, always touching. Maybe along the way, the touches changed and became… _That_.

Danny shrugs and tells himself he’ll look more into it later because right now, he can feel a headache coming up. He settles more comfortably in the couch and addresses Scott.

“What are we watching?”

“I don’t know, what do you guys want to watch? There’s a reportage on penguins so hum no thanks, there’s a movie which is apparently about a girl who lost her _lion_ , what the fuck? There’s always the music channel, there’s a football match and there’s _Batman: the Dark Knight_ ,” Scott tells them.

While Danny and Scott look at each other and say “football”, and Derek stays silent, Stiles does a fist pump in the air and shouts “Yay Batman!”. Danny opens his mouth to say ‘yeah, no way, Stiles, you made us watch it five times already' but before he can utter a word, Derek says “Batman” in a ‘I-am-Alpha-hear-me-roar’ kind of voice, and Danny sees Scott change the channel to settle on Batman seemingly without having to think about it and the goalie knows it’s the effect of the Alpha’s tone of voice.

Seriously, now could be the moment when Danny freaks out a bit more and thinks about what happened in the last days/weeks/months for Derek to let Stiles choose what they should watch and let him _snuggle_ into him like that. But Danny has been tired and stressed since his tensed encounter with Argent this morning and he decides he doesn’t care. For now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it was supposed to be a chapter all in Danny’s POV but that didn’t really happen that way. I don’t know, it’s strange; after Stiles, I think Allison is the one who’s the easiest for me to write and I don’t even know, okay? It’s like whenever she’s in a chapter, she just calls to me and I get into her headspace and it’s creepy because I’m used to it with Stiles, it almost seems normal because seriously, Stiles? He’s like the male version of me; we’re so alike it’s creepy. But Allison? She’s sly, she just sneaks into my head and sometimes, I just have to write her *shrugs* I think whereas Stiles is like the actual me, Allison is more like the girl I’d like to be. ANYWAY, I’ll stop the weird and useless rambling here.
> 
> Hope you liked that chapter.
> 
> Have a nice weekend folks! :) And don’t forget: comments and kudos = cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Derek and Stiles cuddle all the time! They cuddle everywhere, even ridiculous places like under a car, at school in Stiles' class while the teacher is talking, or while Derek/the Argents are trying to intimidate each other.”


End file.
